


Forever Love

by Sevensmommy



Series: Danny/Linda Reagan Drabble series [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Linda talk after he pulls a stint while he is at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Love

Danny was sitting in the living room waiting for Linda to come in. She had taken their boys up to bed about 30 minutes ago and he knew she needed some time to figure out what to do with what she is feeling since he went and pulled that stunt today. When she was ready she would be back down to talk to him. He was staring out the window lost in thought when he felt a pair of arms come around his waist and a head lay on his back. He turned around to face her and found that she had tears in her eyes. He gently brushed them away and then leaned down and kissed her mouth. She kissed him back harder and then when the need for air became too much she gently pulled back and laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you did what you felt like you had to do but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you. You could have been killed Danny." Linda said as she fight not to cry.

"I know Sweetheart. I'm sorry but I would do the same thing again. I was so scared when I couldn't get a hold of you and I didn't know if this person would take you and the boys away from me." Danny said as he blinked back the tears in his eyes.

Linda got herself calmed down and then she pulled back from Danny. She saw the tears in his eyes and she gave him a watery smile and then she wrapped away his tears with her thumb. "Well I am just so happy you are here and that I can be in your arms right now."

Danny leans down and kisses her softly and then a little bit harder. "Me too baby. I wouldn't be able to go on with you and the boys."

Linda looked at him and then she smiled. "Yes you would but I would kick your butt if I saw you go on with another girl."

When Danny heard that he laughed. "I don't doubt it Sweetheart. I would come back and hunt the man you ever moved on with if something happened to me."

Linda laughed. "Yea well then why don't you take me up to bed and show me what I would be missing out on then."

"Good idea." Danny said as he picked her up in his arms and carried her up to their room kissing her the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> drabble 3/?


End file.
